Actions that occur within an area may be subject to certain restrictions, and when a person, vehicle or object leaves the area, the restrictions may be changed or lifted. For this reason, there are situations in which it is necessary to detect when one area is exited and another area is entered. For example, the International Fuel Tax Agreement (IFTA) requires that taxes be paid to each state on fuel that is used in that state. The IFTA is an agreement among 48 states in the United States and 10 provinces in Canada to simplify the reporting of fuel use taxes by interstate motor carriers. IFTA reporting significantly reduces the paperwork and standardizes the reporting of fuel use taxes. To participate in the IFTA, a driver of a vehicle manually records odometer and fuel gauge readings of the vehicle after each boundary crossing. At the end of a trip, the driver reports the mileage and fuel readings taken during the trip. The mileage and fuel readings enable the manual calculation of the distance traveled and the fuel used in each of the states visited by the driver, from which the fuel taxes owed to those states are calculated.